Rags to riches: A pokemon story
by PublicEnemyOne
Summary: Two young boys, Travis and Patrick, Leave their orphanage to embark on a journey in the Kalos region to become Gym leaders. Can they make it? or is their destiny something else entirely? I own both of my OCS, Accepting OCS to add to the story. I will continue if I get a few reviews, This is my frist fic and id like to see if my story base is decent before I write more.


**Operation Gym Takeover**

 **Introduction:** _ **Hello, My name is Travis. This is my first fanfiction, and I wanted to clear some things up, so that they are there already explained for later on. First, I got rid of the "can only carry a team of 6 concept" because in a real world scenario, it's extremely stupid. It works for the game, and for some reason seems to happen in the anime, but I can easily carry more than 6 softball sized objects in a backpack, so I modified the rule for the sake of this story to be that people can carry as many pokemon as they individually wish (within reason, I'm leaving the pc in place. Obviously, while more than 6 are reasonable, no one is going around with 100+ pokeballs all the time.) , but that pokemon league sanctioned fights can be no more than 6v6 battles, meaning that if you have 17 pokemon, you can only use the 6 registered as your primary team. I decided (while typing this just now actually) that I would make it so that each person registers their battle team in the pokedex or holocatstor, and then those are the 6 they use in a trainer battle. (I am also going to have pokemon ownership determined in this way) Before each battle, both trainers will examine the team page of the pokedex to ensure that each trainer is not cheating and modifying their team based on types. (like hes using bulbasaur, so ill add my charmander without letting him know) each person has the ability to change the team in any way, but the registered battle team has to be used in sanctioned battles, and no substitutions after each battler has seen the team page of the other. So that's battling explained. In addition, I have decided the GTS should be a thing, and as a result that everyone should be able to choose a starter from any region (because if they can be sent back and forth, why not) and I am stealing a concept I read in another fanfiction by having trainers stake amounts in battles to determine the money made. Note that this takes place in the Kalos region, and that I do include myself as an OC mostly because I can. I made the journey starting age 15, because 10 seemed kind of dumb.)Also, I decided the reason you never really see everyone with the 3 main region starters is because they are considered for the less fortunate or those whose parents were not trainers, and that it is tradition for parents to give kids their starters. Professors only issue pokedexes to these people, assuming they want to record data for professors. I will not translate pokespeech in this story, and I'm still debating on aura and psychic abilities.**_

 _ **Name: Travis, Nickname: Trav Age: 15, eye color: green, Hair color: Brown. Height: 5'5 Defining characteristic: Always wears some kind of hat. Personality: quiet, unless he is with a good friend, then he speaks up and talks more. Doesn't talk much around strangers, so he tends to let Patrick do the arguing. Tends to scheme more than pat however, and has a tendency to get them both into stupid situations. Quiet till he is angry, then explodes. Catchphrase when irritated is crawl in a hole and die, (which I say a lot in real life) Tends to focus on pokemon speed, and all out attacks when battling. When he gets serious during a battle, puts his headphones in and plays music. Primary walking around Partner(like ash and pikachu) : Zeus the Luxray Zeus's Traits: talks a lot, (pokespeech) has a sense of humor and is kind of an elitist, tends to ignore or push away pokemon it views as weak. The " trainer of the team" , Luxray often tries to goad the pokemon Travis and Patrick own to become stronger. Shows its affection by rubbing up against Travis or Patrick, the same way most house cats do.**_

 _ **Name: Patrick, Nickname: Pat Age: 15, Eye Color: Brown, Hair Color, :Red height: 5'8 Defining Characteristic: Always wears some kind of hoodie, even if its hot. Hes a redhead. The sunburns are real. Personality: Quick to anger, has a tendency to insult anyone who gets on his nerves. Talks more than Travis, and tends to speak for him without asking because they are so alike they agree on most things. Surprisingly, tends to focus on more defensive battling and counters. When he gets serious in battle, takes his hood off. Pokemon he walks around with( like ash and pikachu): Hephaestus the Pyroar. Hephaestus traits: Quiet, doesn't make much noise or talk in pokespeech often. Protects and watches over all pokemon owned by Travis and Patrick, tends to be a father figure. Shows its affection by rubbing against Patrick or Travis the same way most house cats do.**_

 _ **And now with that out of the way, let the story begin…with the disclaimer that I do not own pokemon. Or any music I happen to reference.**_

Chapter One: A business deal

It was a slow Monday morning. Nearly everyone in the Vanville 5th grade class was bored out of their minds listening to Professor Sycamore drone on about starting their journeys. After fifth grade, the students would begin taking classes in order to prepare for their journeys for the next five years. They had all been looking forward to this for years, and knew the spiel by heart. They just had to survive the introduction. The only two people who even seemed like they were paying attention where two boys who sat next to each other in the back of the classroom. Travis Gray and Patrick Green where best friends who lived at the Vanville city orphanage. Due to the fact that they where past the "cute stage" no one wanted to adopt them, and as a result they are the two oldest in the orphanage. After several years of running away from foster homes, both ended up in Vanville town in the government orphanage. Because they where orphans and somewhat poor, Travis and Patrick didn't have many other friends. In fact, most of the people in the school made fun of them. But out of all of them, no one wanted to go on a journey more than the two boys. They hated Vanville town, and couldn't wait to get out of it. They both had dreams to be gym leaders. And not just any gym leaders, the strongest gym leaders. They knew exactly what they wanted to do with their lives, and where one hundred percent sure that their goal was achievable. They didn't know that only 8 trainers in the whole region could be counted among the gym leader elite, and if someone had told them how hard it would be, they wouldn't have cared. All they wanted was to be able to stay in one place, not forced from orphanage to orphanage. They wanted the respect and admiration and stability that came with being a gym leader. They never took their eyes off of Professor Sycamore, even occasionally taking notes. "So after your fiftieth birthday, each of you will be able to come meet me in Santalune city to receive your starter Pokémon. Then, I'll give you your pokedex, and you will be on your way. Those of you taking the gym circuit will be able to start your circuit in..." suddenly two hands shot up in the back of the room, startling the professor and throwing off his chain of thought. "Umm, yes you two, there in the back, what is your question?" Professor, the two of us where wondering, what happens if you already have a pokemon before its time to start our journey? Do we still get a choice? Patrick asked. "No, in fact that's what most people do, is acquire a pokemon for their children before or on their fifteeth birthdays, and then send them out with that. If you show up on the meeting day with a pokemon, then I will just give you your pokedex. Why do you ask, do the two of you already have a pokemon at such a young age?" Before Travis could respond, a laugh rang out from the front of the class. "No way do those losers have a pokemon, they don't even have parents!" Shouted a rather chubby boy in the front row. They don't even have the right moves for pokemon! Patrick and Travis jumped up, their faces slowly turning red as the boy talked. "Shut up you fat tub of lard!" Patrick shouted. We may not have parents, but at least we wouldn't break the back of a go goat!" "Yeah shut your mouth Tierno! Go crawl in a hole and die!" Travis shouted. Boys! I may be in charge just for the day, but you still have to listen to me! Sycamore said. Travis and Patrick, go wait in the hall. "But professor! We didn't start it! He did!" Patrick shouted while pointing at Tierno. It doesn't matter boys, now follow my instructions! Sycamore shouted. "Fine then, let's get out of here Travis, we won't be punished for something that fat freak did" Patrick said as he glared at professor Sycamore. Patrick and Travis then ran off, leaving the school building and sprinting towards the woods in the back side of town. After running for ten minutes and leaving the school at least a mile behind them, Travis and Patrick suddenly ran into the woods past a tree with orange boundary tape on it and into a clearing with a small hut inside. Anyone who saw it could tell that it had been built by children, and in fact Travis and Patrick had built it when they were both 6. It left a lot to be desired, and looked as though it could fall over at any moment. But it housed the boys greatest treasure, two pokeballs, buried in the ground inside. The boys had spent the last two years mowing lawns, and saving until they had enough to each buy one pokeball. It wasn't much, and cost all their savings, but they were determined to catch a pokemon. But the adults told them it was too dangerous without pokemon of their own, and so the boys were forced to hide the balls so that they wouldn't be found. As soon as they got next to it, they both collapsed to the ground, panting heavily. After a few minutes of rest, Patrick suddenly jumped up, and kicked a nearby tree. "I hate them all! That whole group! Stupid Tierno! No one cares about him, and his friends Serena Shauna and Trevor are just as bad! We will get a pokemon!" "Calm down Pat! Don't stress! I have a plan that we can use to get back at them all" Travis said. We can humiliate them on day one! Sit down, and listen up. Here is what we are going to do..

 **From an exhibit in the Kalos Gym Leader Museum:** _the following was recovered from the notebook of one of the two youngest gym leaders in history, shortly after their rise to the position. It details their plan on how to get more pokemon out of Professor Sycamore's pokemon system. After it was found out Sycamore gave out pokemon several times knowingly to people who had some, his ability to issue standard starters was taken away and is now done by the government. Shortly after this note came to light a new law was passed that pokeballs cannot be purchased by anyone under 15. To this day, neither has admitted to who wrote the plan, even during the hearing when fellow classmate Tierno attempted to sue them to have their starter pokemon taken back. However, in a historic Kalos court ruling, the elite four and champion decided it had been too long to separate the pokemon from their owners, and instead the offenders where to be stripped of their positions and a new law to be passed so that this could not be performed again. The two leaders whereabouts are now unknown, but they were last seen heading towards the Hoen region on a Salamance and a Pigeot. It is suspected that Sycamore knows where they are, but he has revealed nothing so far._

Operation: Five Year Takeover

Step One: find an unsuspecting trainer on route three, and follow him until he finds a pokemon and battles it. Before he can catch it, use our pokeballs to snag it. Run like hell.

Step Two: spend next five years training our pokemon, and keep them a secret. Use ours to catch more.

Step Three: After getting our teams of pokemon set, train and fully evolve them before our journey meeting date.

Step Four: convince everyone we don't have pokemon, get "starters" from Sycamore. Challenge Tierno & co to a battle after route 4. After victory is achieved using our full teams and fully evolved pokemon , punch him in his fat face.

Step Five: Retreat to Luminoise city, stock up on supplies, journey to winding forest to train. Remain there until pokemon ready, and then emerge onto the scene with a fully evolved team.

Step 6: Crush gym leaders, and elite four, then take over their spots.

Step 7: Rub success in Tierno's fat face.

Travis.. this sounds great and all, but why don't we just find someone and ask them for help? Wouldn't that save us time and effort? I mean, we could get in a lot of trouble if we just basically steal someone's capture… Patrick said, with a look of concern on his face. "Dude, no way. Someone would know we had a pokemon then. We wouldn't be able to trick professor sycamore into giving us our pokemon!" Travis said. "Okay, you have a point, let's do this tomorrow then? We may as well get on it as soon as possible. Let's go back to the orphanage and take our punishment for ditching, school has to be over by now." Patrick and Travis then shuffled off; back towards Vanville Town, completely unaware that a man dressed in a blue floral print shirt was hiding in the bushes behind them, listening to every word they said. After the two boys had left, he walked to the worn out lean to and pulled out the notebook Travis had left laying out.

" _Hmm.. I wonder.. these two are going to require watching In the future. They could be perfect for my plan..."_ the strange man thought to himself. He then walked off; hands in his pockets, whistling loudly as he thought about all the money the boys could make for him.

The Next Day

"Pssssssst, Trav, wake up" Patrick said, while shaking Travis. He had been up for awhile now, and was already dressed in a red hoodie with a premier ball on the front, and red sweatpants with a white stripe down the side. He was only just now waking Travis up, due to the fact that Travis was known to be extremely difficult to wake up, and got very angry at whoever woke him up most mornings. "Ugh" Travis groaned, as he rolled over and shoved Patrick down with one hand. Travis, if you don't get up ill use your pokeball.. Patrick said from the floor. Damnit I'm up I'm up Travis said as he sat up in bed. You're lucky today's the day or id hate you right now pat. Let me get dressed and we can go. Travis shoved pat out the door, and then put on his favorite pair of blue jeans, a black hoodie with a ultra ball on it, and a black flat cap with a blue x on the bill. He then threw the door open, and ran downstairs to meet pat. As the two boys began the mile walk to their worn out club house, they discussed what pokemon they wanted. "I want to at least get a Pidgey, then I could train it into a Pidgeot and we would have a quick way to get to winding forest. Plus Pidgeots can take a lot of damage" Patrick said. "Well, I want to catch a fletchling and evolve it into Talonflame. It's a dual bird type, and flame body would make it a very dangerous pokemon to go up against, and the speed on one of those is no joke" Travis said. Both boys pulled up short as they realized a man in a blue floral print shirt was sitting in front of their lean to with Travis's notebook in his lap. "Hey boys, the man said cheerfully. Have I got a proposition for you!" "What the hell Pat shouted as he ran towards the man and grabbed the notebook. Who do you think you are, just going through someone else's stuff? I should punch you in the face!" "Now calm down, and hear me out boys. I know how you can get some pokemon without doing anything illegal. And don't bother denying what your plan was, I already read and took a picture of the page. Now sit down and hear me out, or ill hold this over you until it's time for you to get your starters." Travis and Patrick instantly sat down, knowing they had been caught. "Now boys, that wasn't so hard was it? Hmm.. where to begin.. I guess you should know. My name is Scott. I have a dream. You see boys, I've been looking around at all the trainers today, and I feel like all their battles have been lacking. I want to create an organization, filled with the top trainers from around the world and open it up to the world, so that trainers can learn how to really battle. As you can probably guess, starting something like this requires a lot of money. I know exactly how I can get it, and you two can help me. You see, pokemon you take for granted around here, like fletchling, can only be found here. My plan is to have you boys capture pokemon common to this area, and send them to me. I will then either trade them for pokemon in other regions that aren't common to here, or sell them in other regions because they are not common there. Ill provide you a pokemon, pokeballs, all you have to do is capture them and send them my way. You can keep the pokemon I give you, and the pokemon you catch with your own pokeballs. And, since you would be assisting me with the founding ill even cut you in on a small share, say 5 percent each of the profits I earn, once my organization is place. What do you say boys, want to help a guy out? Travis remained quiet and shot pat a look while shrugging his shoulders. Pat picked up on what Travis was thinking instantly, and looked at Scott. " this sounds too good to be true. Why are you asking for our help? You some kinda pervert or something?" "NO" Scott shouted. Look boys, ill level with you. I don't want anyone to know about my organization till it's ready. I want to be able to rival the pokemon league, and I can't do that if they know about what I'm doing. Goodshow could steal my idea. I came to you because I heard your plan the other day, and I know you want to be trainers. Plus, you are not supposed to have pokemon before you are 15, and if you let people find out you do, you won't be able to get one of Sycamores starters. So you have a lot to lose by going public with this to. So come on, what do you say, Partners? Scott asked as he held out both hands. Travis and Patrick looked at each other, nodded, and each shook one of Scott's hands and Patrick agreed, "Partners!" "Humph, Scott said, as he nodded in Travis's direction. "What's his problem? He seemed so talkative the other day." "He doesn't like people. Patrick replied. He won't talk much until you piss him off, or he gets to know you. He tends to let me talk for him. So where are our pokemon?" "Now don't worry, I have them right here. Now these are interesting pokemon, one has its hidden ability, and the other one has an ability it shouldn't even have. I have a Litleo and a Shinx. Both are male, which one do you want?" Scott asked while looking at Patrick and holding out the pokeballs. Before Patrick could say anything, Travis reached out and grabbed the pokeball containing the Shinx. "Huh, guess that means I get Litleo." Ah well Patrick said while grabbing the pokeball. Now let me explain some things about those pokemon before you let them out, then I'll leave some pokeballs and you two can get started. Scott said. So first, the Litleo. It's a normal and Fire type, and that one has the ability moxie, which is extremely rare. When you defeat pokemon with it, it will get pumped and build up its attack. I made sure it already knows its signature move noble roar, and it should already know tackle, leer and ember in addition to that. The Shinx on the other hand, is extremely unusual. I got it from a breeder who only wanted pure bred shinx, its mother was a Luxray and its father was a very brave Jolteon that somehow got into the Luxrays pen. Good thing I got it to, because it somehow got its fathers volt absorb ability. When it's hit with an electric attack, its health will go up. It currently knows the moves tackle, charge, spark and quick attack. Now, with that explained, I've already left a box of pokeballs, and a transfer machine in that lean to. And here, you should take these necklaces. Scott then handed both boys a necklaces, one on a silver chain and one on a gold chain. Both necklaces have a clear capsule attacked to the front. You can put your pokeballs inside those when they are minimized, that way you can have your pokemon with you while you go about your daily lives. They look exactly like the cheap pokeball necklaces they sell at the local pokemart, so you should be able to get away with carrying them around. I'll take off now, places to be and people to meet. Good luck boys, ill check back in with you around the time you start your journeys. Scott then grabbed his briefcase, put on his sunglasses and ran off. "Huh, that was kind of weird". Travis said, as he let his Shinx out of its pokeball. Shi Shinx! It cried happily as it jumped into his lap. "Agreed, but hey, we have pokemon now. Lets take some time, get to know our partners, and then go catch two more pokemon for ourselves. Everything after that we can send to Scott." Patrick said as he released his litleo. Litleo looked around quietly, and then walked up to sit next to Patrick. "Hmm... I think I'll name my Shinx Zeus" Travis said. "In that case, I'll call my Litleo Hephaestus. You two have big names to live up to. You're both named after the ancient Greek gods of your respective elements Patrick said, while looking at the two pokemon. Both Zeus and Hephaestus seemed to sit up a little straighter as they received their new names. "Now, let's go get started! Onwards" Patrick cried.

 _ **End of chapter one. Im going to give most pokemon their primary or hidden ability, but im giving Travis's Shinx volt absorb and yes I know it can't actually have that ability, but I think it should, because luxray was always one of my favorites and I felt like it was needed. Any readers should note that I plan on using timeskips frequently, so the pokemon will be maxed evolution quickly. Since I prefer full evolutions versus the "baby forms" and in general get irritated when in the anime a pokemon like a Pikachu somehow miraculously defeats a riachu when its stats are higher. So yeah, review and junk. Note, I made the original group from the game the enemies, because I didn't like any of them much to begin with. Tierno especially got on my nerves. No one who seems to obsessively dance should be that fat. I will include the main character from X and Y in here, but Travis and Patrick won't meet him until much later, because he won't move in till the day he gets his starter.**_

 _ **Peace!**_


End file.
